


Little Supreme Leader

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little tiny of angst, F/M, Fluff, Little Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Due to a wrinkle in space, kylo ren is physically turned into a toddler again. Reader and hux try to care for the little supreme leader and having to keep it a secret from the rest of the first order. (“Whos the kid?” “Uh its my sister’s cousin’s nephew…?”)Its basically a “Hey we make a good team” kind of fic thats all i got what do u think maybe someone else has a better plot?





	Little Supreme Leader

“Supreme Leader, I must insist. Let us investigate the zone first” you say to your boss for the third time.

“Silence” Kylo shuts you up lifting his hand.

You’re on the planet of E’ron with a squad of stormtroopers, Supreme Leader and General Hux. You’re in a mission of recognization and you, as the assistant of Kylo Ren, are here too.

“Supreme Leader, we don’t know what possibly affect the shine could have” General Hux intervenes in the conversation. While exploring the planet, you found an area covered by a glow, like a transparent wall separating the ground in two.

“I’m going in,” Kylo says and tells the stormtroopers to make a surveillance round around the area. They obey and go away marching. Kylo wields his lightsaber and with a determined step, he advances towards the shinning.  

You furrow your eyebrows and whince as if you were in physical pain, if your boss dies, you’ll be jobless. Hux and you stand side by side and observe when Kylo goes through the shinning.

During a moment, nothing happens and you wonder if the shinning swallow Kylo or kill him. But then it makes a plop sound and returns something to you.

“What’s that?” Hux asks blinking several times to make sure his eyes aren’t tricking him.

“It’s a… child” you say but the affirmation sounds more like a question. The shine returned a toddler in Kylo’s place. He sits on the floor and looks around. It’s like a little version of him. With the same dark puffy hair and black clothes.

“Oh, Maker. It’s not a child, it’s Kylo” you exclaim. There’s no doubt that this little kid somehow is Kylo.

“But how?” Hux asks.

“The shine. It must be a side effect, I don’t know” you say and little Kylo bursts out in a cry for no apparent reason.

“What are we going to do?” Hux makes a scold at the crying of little Kylo. He’s not a fan of kids nor of Kylo so this is his personal nightmare.

“I don’t know but we can’t tell no one. They’ll try to hurt him” you say as you see the stormtrooper squad approaching. You take little Kylo in your arms and cradle him. “It’s okay, little guy, don’t cry” you soothe him and he nests on your chest. He sniffs and grabs your hair.

“What’s wrong with him getting hurt?” Hux snorts but you give him a harsh look and he shuts up. You instruct him to tell the stormtroopers that Kylo parted away on a different ship and you’re going back to the Supremacy. Then, you walk away with Kylo in your arms and aboard the ship before someone sees you.

* * *

“Apparently, the shine is used for beauty treatments. But in small quantities. Kylo went through it and came back as a three years old" Hux explains to you as he reads in his holopad the information he gathered. You’re in your quarters and little Kylo hasn’t let you go.

“Is it permanent?”

“No, the effects can last from three days to one week”

“So we have to babysit him for a week?” you ask worriedly. How are you going to explain that Supreme Leader is the child you’re carrying in your arms?

“We? I think it’s a better idea if you take care of him” Hux steps farther away as if distance could save him from this problem.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re a woman. You’re better at this than me”

“You’re my General and all but don’t make punch you in the face,” you say. This mission was the first time you were going to work with Hux. Kylo always had you busy with other tasks and you only saw Hux but never talked to him.

“Very well. But he’s staying here” Hux reluctantly admits.

You twist your mouth at how difficult Hux is being and then look at Kylo. “Little Kylo, are you hungry?”

“Ma’ name is Ben,” he tells you and frowns.

“What?”

“Ma’ name is Ben” he repeats and pushes you away with his short arms. You put him down on the floor and he walks to a sofa. He sits down and crosses his arms, offended that you called him by the wrong name.

“Who’s Ben?” Hux asks confused as he observes the kid.

“Him, apparently”.

* * *

“Good morning,” you say when you arrive at the bridge. Hux looks at you and his face goes blank.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” he says with his jaw clenched. You decided to appear to your shift with  ~~Kylo~~ Ben with you.

“I still have work to do and I couldn’t leave him alone” you defend yourself. Just because your boss has turned into a toddler, it doesn’t mean you have vacations.

Hux is about to say something but a lieutenant interrupts him. “Who’s this? What a handsome boy!” she says and Ben hides in your neck, not wanting to talk with strangers.

“Uh, my sister’s cousin’s nephew” you stumble in your words and Hux’s lip twitch at how bad you’re at lying.

“He’s very cute! Good thing Supreme Leader is on a mission, I don’t think he likes kids”, she runs her fingers through Ben’s hair and he moves his head annoyed.

“Lieutenant…” Hux says in warning.

“I apologize, General Hux” the lieutenant realizes her words. “I better get going”.

“Your sister’s cousin’s nephew? Really?” Hux whispers as the lieutenant walks away.

“I panicked!”

“Why aw’ you wed?” Ben says to Hux. You try to hold your laugh at Ben’s question but Hux get redder and you burst out in laugh. Ben seems proud that he made you laugh and giggles.

* * *

“Unca Wanwo!” Ben runs naked in your quarters. You were trying to get him in the bathtub but he was faster than you and escaped.

In that precise moment, Hux enters your quarters and sighs at the vision of Kylo’s butt cheeks.

“What is he saying?” he asks you.

“No idea, I think he’s remembering some things of his childhood”, you don’t stop to talk to Hux, too busy trying to catch Ben.

“How much longer will he stay like this?” Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s exhausted, dealing with toddler Kylo is more tiring than dealing with adult Kylo.

“He has five days like this, I guess not much longer”

“I have to go potty” Ben pulls Hux’s pants trying to get his attention.

“Tell (Y/N)” he growls.

“I took him last time and I’m making dinner. You take him” you say and walk to the kitchen.

“You can’t be serious” Hux tells you but you only smirk, leaving it very clear you’re dead serious. “I’ll raise your salary, give you more vacations. Ask me for anything” he bargains.

“What I want is for you to take him to potty”

* * *

Hux thought that the worst battles had already been fought and he had emerged victorious, but what he just did, it deserves to be promoted to Grand Marshal. 

“How did it go?” you ask in a casual tone but Hux’s face is just something else.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” he answers and looks for something stronger than soap.

You shake your head at how extra he’s being. Ben sits down on the table and you serve him dinner. “Eat everything, Ben”.

* * *

The dinner passed in peace and this time Ben was quiet, not wanting to throw food everywhere as the previous times. After helping him brush his teeth and put on his pajamas, you lay him on your bed. Maybe it’s a little weird you’re sharing the bed with Supreme Leader but you didn’t have the heart to send him to the sofa.

“(Y/N)?” Ben says as you cover him with the blankets. Hux is watching you both from the frame door.

“Yes?”

“When ‘am goin’ home?” he looks at you with big sad eyes.

“You’re home, Ben” you sit down on the bed and smooth the blankets.

“I miss mommy and dada” he pouts and you know that he’s definitely remembering his childhood. But you wonder if adult Kylo also misses his “mommy” and “dada” only he doesn’t say it.

“Very soon, Ben. But you need to go to sleep now” you try to console him and begin to comb his hair. Is there a part of his mind that will remember this?

You’re unaware that Hux saw and listened to the conversation between Ben and you. The first day you refuse to admit you were good with children but so far, you’ve been doing great. If he was alone in this, he’d be lost. With Kylo already dead. He observes how delicately you run your fingers through Ben’s hair until he falls asleep. And how brave you were when you told him he was going home soon, knowing it was a lie.

“He’s asleep” you whisper and get up from bed to stand next to Hux. He will never admit such thing as Ben did, about missing someone and wanting to go home. Those memories are deeply buried in the back of his mind. But his arms move by their own and embrace you in a tight hug. If he could only tell you he wants the same care and cuddles you give to Ben. That the little part inside of him that houses his childhood needs comfort.

But luckily, you seem to understand him without words and you return the hug, cradling him even though he’s taller than you. You run your hand over his back and touch his soft hair with the other one. Hux gets lost in your arms and time stops until a deep familiar voice interrupts you.

“Please, tell me I didn’t have a threesome with you” Kylo, back in his normal state and age, is standing in front of you.

“Supreme Leader!” you exclaim surprised and step back from Hux.

“Nevermind, I don’t wanna know,” he says. He feels weird like he was gone for a long time and he returned sore and tired. He passes through you and walks out of your quarters, leaving you and Hux alone.

“I think I prefer Ben,” Hux says.

“Yeah, me too. At least he was cute” you titter, nervous about what’s next.

“We make a good team, don’t you think?”, Hux is upset that now you won’t spend time together. You’ll go back to your daily job and he’ll do the same.

“Definitely” you smile and leave a timid kiss on his lips. Perhaps, he was wrong and he’ll see you more often from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
